Bon and Rin: In Sickness
by HeavilyWeighted
Summary: "He's sleeping with the devil? He's been tempted by Satan!" Bon struggles to find footing in his relationship with Rin. Being sick makes it all the more frustrating. Read along as Bon tries to find the courage to accept Rin's love despite working for an institution that has constantly despised their relationship. [same-sex pairing, sexual content, explicit language]
1. In Sickness

"Achoo! Achoo!...Ugh..." Rin groaned as he sniffled and rolled over in bed. "_Being sick sucks_," he thought as the rest of his thoughts tangled and collided. Rin felt his head spin, and the nausea returned from earlier. A lump formed in his throat, and he felt what he thought (or truthfully wished) was a burp come up.

"Agghhhhhh...Dammit..." Rin sat up covered in his breakfast. "_Bon is gonna be so upset with me_." Rin started to collect the soiled sheets, but his balance was thrown off because of the dizziness inside is head. In his haste Rin accidentally stepped on the sheets he was holding, causing him to slip on the hard-wood floor.

"Whaaa!" Rin screamed as he fell face-first into the dirty sheets. "Ugh, gross!" Rin pouted and cursed under his breath at his current situation. Suddenly he heard hurried, heavy footsteps out in the hall. "_Crap! That's-_"

The door whooshed open, revealing Bon, soaking wet. From the looks of it, he had been in the bath, heard the crash from earlier, and rushed to see the cause of it. He stood with one hand holding a towel loosely around his waist and the other keeping his long, wet hair out of his line of sight. The stern look on his face didn't accurately display the worry in his voice as he spoke.

"Rin! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Rin grumbled. His pale skin highlighted his blushing cheeks as he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

A little repulsed by Rin's manners, Bon repeated in a more agitated voice, "What happened?"

"I...tripped is all," Rin's eyes wavered as he tried his best to focus.

"Why were you up in the first place? It's not good for you to be up like this." Bon walked over to Rin and helped him to his feet. He then noticed why Rin had gotten up. "Oh, come on, Rin! Why didn't you use the trash can? I put it right next to you when I left!"

Very embarrassed, Rin stuttered, "I-I thought it was a-a burp..."

"A burp?! What the hell?" Bon looked at the sheets and back at Rin, who was swaying and looking at the floor in a haze. "Rin?" Bon looked in Rin's eyes. They suddenly twitched and rolled backwards into Rin's skull as he collapsed.

"RIN!" Bon grabbed Rin and lifted him gently, forgetting that he had not tied his towel around his waist. "Sh-" Bon felt a cold breeze as his towel dropped around his ankles, exposing all of his glory. _"Crap, where can I put Rin?" _Bon looked at Rin's bed and noticed that Rin had apparently missed the trash can multiple times. "Aw c'mon, Rin! I have to clean that!" Bon looked at Rin in his arms. Rin's appearance was more comparable to death than pure illness.

"Agh, whatever." Bon gently laid Rin on one side of his bed. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it firmly around his waist. He then found a hair pin in Rin's desk and fashioned his hair out of his face. With his own setbacks out of the way, he turned his attention back to Rin, still covered in his own vomit.

Bon sighed, "Geez, he's too much of a handful sometimes." He walked over to Rin and started to take off his soiled shirt. As soon as he did, Rin began to shiver. Bon looked at Rin in confusion. "Rin? Are you okay? Rin!" Bon placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. A sudden shock came to Rin that made him jump from his sleep. Unfortunately, Bon caught the worst of this stupor as Rin punched him in the stomach, causing Bon to wince in pain. Rin, now awake looked at Bon in confusion.

"Bon? What's wrong?"

"You tell me, you idiot!" Bon pointed to the messy sheets and the failed attempts at using the trash can.

Rin was confused. "Uh, I threw up?"

"Don't give me the obvious answer!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I was..." Rin stumbled over his words, "t-trying to makethinzesierforyou..."

"What?"

"I-I- ACHOO!" Rin sneezed without covering his mouth. He went to wipe his nose on his sleeve, but he realized that he didn't have it on. He was about to wipe it on his pants until Bon grabbed his head.

"Ugh, you're too gross." Bon gave Rin a tissue, and Rin blew his nose. He started to hand the tissue back to Bon, but Bon stopped him. "That's sick!"

"Oh sor-," Rin felt another lump in his throat. The light feeling in his head returned. "B-Bon!"

Bon had stood up and walked toward the closet. "Huh?" He didn't turn around. He was trying to find Rin another shirt to wear.

"Trash!" Rin covered his mouth as he hurriedly looked for the trash can.

"Trash?" Bon looked over and saw Rin holding his mouth. "Oh, shit!" The trash can sat at the opposite end of the bed. He quickly grabbed it, but before he could get it to Rin, it was too late: he had already seen it running from his hands.

"AW F*** RIN!" Bon was a little peeved at his partner, but he realized that it wasn't entirely his fault. Rin looked up with tears and snot running down his face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Bon..."

"Don't worry about it," Bon sighed, "we just need to get you cleaned up."

Bon took hold of Rin and lifted him up. Rin wrapped his arms around Bon's neck and sniffed. He could smell the shampoo that was still in Bon's hair. It reminded of the flowers in Shiemi's garden. For a second, Rin's queasiness went away. It was as if Bon's scent had cleared away his sickness and replaced it with a yearning to touch him. He held his head close to Bon's ear as they walked to the bathroom. Rin whispered in a tired fashion, "_You're so...good to me..._"

Bon's face turned red instantly. Rin had always had the worst romantic timing. He would say cute things like these at the most inappropriate times, like in class or during long missions. He knew exactly how to turn him on, and that kind of irked Bon. After a brief pause, Bon mumbled to Rin, "Not now. You're sick and covered in your own vomit." Rin was upset that Bon was spurning his advances. He pouted, "but it's be kinky."

"That's disgusting!" Bon cringed, yet at the same time, he thought of Rin and how he kissed: wet and sloppy, just like he would imagine. It was this sort of opposite that made him so attracted to Rin in the first place.

They reached the bathroom, and Bon sat Rin down on the toilet so he could start the bath water. The room filled with water vapor as the hot water poured from the faucet. Bon looked at Rin, who was pouting, sniffling and purposely not looking at him or the bath. Frustrated, Bon spoke up:

"Hurry and get in the bath, Rin. The sooner you get clean, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Well, you're still dirty, so get in."

"No."

"Whaddya mean no?"

"Kiss me first."

"Wha? Huh-uhh...I- umm." Bon was flustered, mostly because the whole notion of kissing Rin right then was both repulsive and intriguing.

Rin sensed the uncertainty in Bon's voice. He knew that Bon had considered it, and that's all he wanted. He then stood and proceeded to lose his sweat pants and patterned undies (they had cats on them). Bon looked down at Rin's "midsection" and then met Rin's eyes, embarrassed because he knew that Rin knew where he was looking.

Rin stepped towards Bon and grabbed the towel tied around his waist. He sniffed and then said in a seductive tone, "Let's make a compromise."

Bon stood tall and grabbed one of Rin's wrists. "I'm listening."

"What if I stand in the shower and you come in and join me when you think I'm clean enough for you." Rin sniffed again and began to loosen Bon's towel.

"That sounds fair enough. Get in."

Rin walked over to the tub and removed the plug, draining the collected water. He then proceeded to turn on the shower head. Bon watched as Rin purposefully took his time actually getting into the shower. He finished untying his towel where Rin had left off and slowly made his way to the tub. Rin looked behind him and smirked at the muscular, naked man behind him.

"Slow down, Bon. I haven't even stuck my head in yet," Rin teased as he took one step under the water. Bon looked intently at his mate, and, as soon as Rin placed his other foot in the shower, he stepped in as well, kissing Rin's lips gently at first. Rin grabbed Bon's muscular torso and indulged himself in Bon's embrace. Bon continued to kiss Rin's mouth, ignoring anything else really. He ruffled Rin's hair in one hand while the other slowly made its way to the base of Rin's tail, i.e. Rin's sweet spot.

Rin felt Bon's hand creep toward the base of his tail and moaned softly. Bon immediately stopped, assuming Rin felt queasy again, and he backed away from him.

"Bon?" asked Rin. "What's wrong?"

"I- uh," Bon felt embarrassed. "Nothing."

Rin held out his arms and sniffed. "Then come towards me."

"You know what, it might be better if you just finish your shower alone," Bon started to step out of the shower feeling slightly ashamed and disgusted. Rin looked at him and frowned.

"I wasn't feeling sick Bon! You were right at my tail! You know how sensitive that is for me..."

Bon looked back at Rin's face. His blue eyes were staring straight back at him. Rin's hands were out in front of him. He motioned for Bon, "Come back."

Bon hesitated, yet he found himself stepping back into the shower. Rin stood on his toes and kissed Bon. He wrapped his tail around both of them and proceeded to purr very low. Bon felt the soft vibration in combination with Rin's wet tongue. He embraced him around the waist and proceeded to return Rin's kiss.

The water continued to drip on the couple as they stood kissing each other. Rin felt his sickness ease with the vapor and the smell of Bon's shampoo in the air. His dizziness was countered by Bon's strong embrace. Suddenly he felt a tickle at the base of his tail. Bon had moved his hand near his sweet spot again. The sensation was overwhelmingly sensual, yet it always came at the cost of a "quick" ending.

A thought suddenly came into Rin's mind, "_He's trying to-_"

A rush went through Rin as Bon took a hold of his backside. He gently stroked the base of Rin's tail, causing Rin to moan in ecstasy.

"Ahhhhh...aaaaaaaa..." Rin clinched as the sensation caused him to be entirely aroused. He looked up at Bon, who was avoiding his eyes. Rin was irate, yet the feeling was too good to say anything. Bon knew exactly what he was doing.

Rin tried his best to hold out, but he couldn't stand it any longer. Bon stroked Rin from the front once, and that was enough for Rin to come. He moaned with pleasure and fell to his knees in the shower. Bon stood over him and mumbled "_I'm sorry_." He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and proceeded to his own room without properly drying himself.

Rin sniffed and turned off the shower. He sniffed again and tried to stand, but he became disoriented and fell back in the tub. Rin felt helpless and abandoned. He sniffed as tears ran down his cheeks. Suddenly a lumped formed in his throat. He tried his best to move to the toilet, yet he couldn't make it, so he threw up in the tub. Still crying, he turned the shower back on and allowed it to rinse away his mess, at least his physical mess.


	2. In Turbulence

Groggy, Rin stood up from the shower, holding on to the towel rack for extra balance. He walked toward the sink, sniffling constantly from both sickness and sadness. With a towel around his waist and another over his head, he walked out of the bathroom toward his dorm.

"Shit," thought Rin, "I still have to clean up everything..." He reached his room, and to his surprise, it was clean!

"Huh?" Rin questioned the sudden cleanliness of his room. Not only was the bed cleaned up, but his desk was organized and his closet door could actually close! "Hmm. Did Bon do this?"

"Guess again!" Suddenly Shima appeared from behind the door, smiling from ear to ear. "I passed by and saw that your room was a mess. It's really hard to recuperate when you're surrounded by filth, ya know? So I thought I'd help you out by tidying up a little!" Shima looked at Rin's pale face, his eyes fixated on Rin's hazy stare.

Rin looked at his bed and thought vaguely about Bon and how he had tried to help him earlier that day. He sniffed and walked over to the bed and lay down, ignoring the fact that he was still half-naked. Shima looked at Rin, feeling confused and slightly dejected. He could tell that there was something more than a virus affecting Rin. He hovered over Rin's bed and looked at his face again. This time he could tell Rin had been crying.

"What a wuss," he thought at first. Then he actually began to worry. Rin didn't cry often, so something big must've happened. Shima plopped down next to Rin and nudged him a little.

"Rin, is something wrong?"

Rin inaudibly mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Leave me alone'." Rin turned over, facing the wall and bringing his knees to his chest. Shima was visibly frustrated now. He knew that something was wrong, and he knew exactly who to talk to in order to find out.

"Okay then," Shima stood and walked to the door. "Shout out if you need anything!" Rin sniffed and pulled the covers over his head, ignoring Shima.

"Time to talk to stubborn jerk number two," Shima thought as he walked down the hall. The faint sound of American rock music came from Bon's door. Shima walked up to the door and knocked loudly. "Bon! Open up!" Heavy footsteps could be heard from inside the room. Bon opened his door with a little extra force, causing Shima to startle a bit.

"What is it?" Bon's voice was low and grumbly, a clear sign to Shima that he, too, had been crying (he had been around Bon long enough to know these things). Shima recollected his thoughts and tried his best to form a question.

"What did you do t-to Rin?" Shima stuttered a bit, showing Bon that he was a bit intimidated. Bon sighed and motioned for Shima to enter his room.

Shima looked around. Everything was pristine and organized. To be honest, it looked more like a girl lived here than someone like Bon, especially compared to Rin's pig sty. He examined Bon's face closely. Bon's eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were flushed pinkish-red.

Bon noticed what Shima was doing and quickly averted his eyes. "I didn't do anything to Rin..."

"Bon, you wouldn't be crying if nothing happened. Did you guys get in a fight? I told you about being passive-aggressive..."

"I'M NOT AGGRESSIVE!" yelled Bon. "I-I mean..."

"Look," Shima interrupted, "it may be difficult to talk about, but I can't have both of you guys like this. It's painful and sad."

Bon was red hot. He was embarrassed because no matter how the thought about it, the situation he was in made him out to be the bad guy. He thought about Rin and how happy he was when he held him in the shower. Then he remembered how afraid he was to let his own personal stigmas go and how he could not reciprocate Rin's love. Bon frowned when he thought of how he left Rin lying in the tub, broken and miserable. All of Bon's emotions started to pile up until he felt himself losing control. He clenched his fists and turned towards Shima. Shima saw Bon literally trembling with rage, and he looked in Bon's eyes. Bon wasn't really enraged. He was distraught, and although that wasn't much better, Shima could at least talk him down from it.

"Bon, calm down." Shima started. "Just take a br-"

"I can't commit to him!" Bon's voice was filled with intensity, yet he tried to hold back, making his words shaky and weak. "I-I want to show him how much he means to me, but I can't. I just can't! I-I can't..."

Shima was at a loss. His friend was breaking down in front of him, and he didn't have any idea how to help. "I...uh-" Shima paused as he looked at the door. Bon looked up and tried to pull himself together. They both listened as the knob turned and sniffles became audible. Rin stepped inside and paused, looking at Shima and Bon. He focused on Bon and his eyes. Rin could tell that Bon was miserable, and he knew why.

"R-Rin, what are you doing out of bed?" Shima looked at Rin, noticing that he still had never put any clothes on.

"*sniff* I need to talk to Bon. Alone..." Rin looked at Shima, and motioned toward the door. Without a second thought Shima slid out the door, leaving the couple alone to talk out their problems.

A minute passed with silence: the only audible noises were Rin's sniffles and Bon's heavy breathing. At last Bon took a deep breath and sighed, "Rin I-"

"Bon, I love you."

"Wha? Oh uhh...hmm...uhh," Bon was flustered by Rin's sudden boldness, yet at the same time he felt his heart beat quickly, sending blood throughout his body, including "downstairs."

"I love you, Bon," the repetition of Rin's confession added to Bon's anxiety, "and you're the only one I want to love. I want to give you everything I have because I feel you're worth it." Rin sniffed, partly because of his cold and partly due to his tears. He studied Bon's face: he was completely flushed and fidgeting. He tried to make eye contact with Bon, but he kept looking away.

"Bon?" There was no answer.

"Bon!" Rin stared daggers at his friend hoping to pull him from the stupor that was restricting his thoughts. "What is wrong with you? Where's the Bon that I know? He's strong, confident and definitely speaks his mind! Why isn't he here right now? It's like he's been replaced by some nervous coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" Bon screamed and caught Rin off guard. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

Rin leaned back against the bedpost and stretched his limbs. "Okay then. Tell me so that I will."

Bon looked at his friend. His towel was barely hiding any of Rin's anatomy, which made it really hard to focus on his words. "It's everyone else..."

"Hmm? What about everyone else?"

"They're starting...to talk about us..."

"And?"

Bon looked into Rin's eyes. "And it's not good!"

Rin frowned and returned Bon's gaze. "Does it have to be? Why do you care what they think? It's _our_ love and _our_ relationship."

Bon turned away from Rin. "Because maybe they're right..."

Rin looked at Bon with a shocked expression. He was more shocked that Bon would actually listen to other people's opinions and let them affect his feelings. "W-what did they say?" Rin inched closer to Bon, who at this point was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Our relationship is...wrong. It's against what and who we're fighting for..."

"Who said that!? I'll kick their fuckin' ass!" Rin was infuriated. _"How could someone tell that to Bon?"_ Rin thought. "_Or better yet, how could they still be alive if they said such a thing to Bon...unless._" Rin's heart started to sink, and his skin grew paler. His demeanor went from enraged to anxious in mere seconds. He examined Bon for a few seconds and then asked the question that was haunting him.

"*sniff* D-do you agree with them?"

Bon sat quietly at the edge of the bed, never once looking at Rin. He listened as Rin fought back tears and frustration.

"_Suguro..."_ Bon turned at the sound of his name. All of a sudden the familiarity between the two had been killed. He looked at Rin. The disappointment in his face stabbed Bon in the heart and gave him a general sickness in his stomach. He tried his best to find the words that would explain his feelings.

"Rin, I-"

"Save it." Rin interrupted in a stern, solid voice. "It's obvious what you're thinking. Am I an abomination to you? Again? Why must you let other people's judgment continuously supersede yours? And how, or better yet, why do I always have to be the one to prove to you how much I am willing to sacrifice for you and how much you matter to me? Why..." Rin's voice cracked with anger and sadness. He heaved out his last words with difficulty. "...why dd-don't you love me?"

Tears fell from Rin's eyes, which in turn made Bon's insides knot up even more. He wanted to say he was sorry, and that all the others could go to hell. He wanted to grasp Rin by his waist and kiss him to prove his worth; however, this intense, irrational presence presided over Bon's actions, petrifying him.

After a tense silence, Rin gathered himself and stood up. He walked toward the door and looked back at Bon, a shell of what he once was: rigid, strong, and dedicated. Still, despite what he saw, he mumbled, "I love you, Bon," and he walked out of the room.

Bon sat on his bed, letting Rin's words swirl about in his head. Everything was spinning around, and he could feel a migraine approaching. All of a sudden he felt the knots unwind in his stomach and a rush of fluid jumped into his throat. Without ever having a chance, Bon coughed and threw up on his bed. He tried to stand up so he could find something to clean it with, but he was so dizzy he stumbled and fell. Laying there on the ground, Bon closed his eyes, a part of him wishing this was all just a dream and another part wishing he was dead.


	3. In Our Deepest Desire

"_I'm sorry, Rin. I'm sorry! I-I love you, and it doesn't matter who disapproves..."_

"_I'm sorry, Rin. I'm sorry! I-I love you..."_

"_I'm sorry, Rin..."_

_*cough* _"Ugh..." Bon slowly opened his eyes, feeling woozy and nauseous. He looked at his surroundings, realizing that he had fallen asleep on his floor. His head was throbbing, and his eyes were sensitive to the light shining from his dorm's window. Slowly, he rose and reached for the bottle of Aspirin he kept on his dresser. As he opened the bottle, he looked at his bed, messy from his little "hiccup" earlier. Bon wished that he could just ignore it and fall into his bed, but sadly, he wasn't that desperate.

After a moment to re-gather his composure, Bon grabbed his sheets from his bed and made his way to the laundry room. As he walked, his thoughts focused on what happened in the afternoon: how he had rejected Rin because of his own insecurity and anxiety, how he had ignored his own feelings and let anxiety best him in an awkward situation. He truly wanted to apologize to Rin; however, every time he built up the courage in his heart, his mind would overtake him, making him relive the afternoon in painstaking slow-motion.

When he reached the laundry room, he found Yukio and Shima sitting, apparently waiting on their own laundry to dry. Shima was the first to notice Bon's presence and yelled out to him.

"Bon!" The loud noise startled Bon from his thoughts and made his head throb with pain. "Come over here!"

"Not so loud, Shima. My head is killing me." Bon threw his sheets into a machine and joined the others, rubbing his temple to try and soothe his headache.

"Seems to me you've got a migraine," Yukio asserted. "Have you already taken something for it?"

"Uh, yeah. I took something, but it won't work fast enough." Bon looked up at Yukio and was caught off guard by his resemblance to Rin. "_Huh?_" He glared at Yukio for a brief time, trying to gauge how sure he was that this was indeed Yukio.

"Uh, Bon?"

"Hmm...Oh, what?"

"Shima told me about what happened earlier...with Rin." Yukio's tone of voice became serious, which for him wasn't much of a change.

Bon blushed furiously and glared at Shima, seemingly trying to eviscerate him with his eyes. Shima smirked at Bon and added, "Sorry, Bon. It's important that the doctor knows when a patient is sick." He winked at Bon, which threw Bon off a little.

"Yeah, I had no idea Rin was sick. I've been out on so many missions lately that I haven't been able to check on him." Yukio smiled. "Sorry about all the trouble. I know how you feel about messy situations," he chuckled, as Bon could feel his heartbeat within his head.

"Oh, um...It was nothing. I-I was just nearby..." Bon silently sighed in relief. _"Shima didn't tell him_," he thought, glancing at the pink-haired boy across from him.

"Oh, it looks like my load is done," Yukio walked over to the machines to collect his clothing. As he did, Shima placed his hand on Bon's shoulder and whispered.

"Are you alright?"

Bon mumbled, "It's just a migraine. It'll pass."

"No, not that. Are you and _Rin_ okay? Things didn't look too good when I left."

Bon zoned out in a moment of remembrance, as if he had just recovered from amnesia. He thought of the argument he had with Rin, and all the chances that he had to save the situation but didn't. All of his thoughts rushed through his head, causing him to feel dizzy all over again. He brought his hands to his head and moaned in a low tone that caught Yukio's attention.

"Bon?" He placed his dry laundry on a nearby folding table. "Bon, look at me." Bon moved his hand away from his left eye and squinted at Yukio. Again, Bon couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Rin, which caused him to ache in his chest and abdomen. During these few moments, Bon spaced out, creating concern for both Shima and Yukio.

Yukio felt Bon's forehead with the back of his palm. "Yikes! He's burning up! Shima, help me get him to his room." Shima nodded and grabbed Bon underneath his armpits. Yukio grabbed him at his feet. As they walked down the hall, Yukio sighed and stated, "Maybe he caught what Rin has. Although, I find it a bit weird how fast he got sick. Normally I don't get sick from being around Rin for at least 24 hours..."

Shima smirked and without thinking replied, "Well, you've probably never kissed Rin, have you?"

Yukio stopped dead in his tracks. "What!?" The glare of his glasses from the hallway lighting added to the gravity of the situation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shima, barely realizing what he just did, retorted, "Oh? You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"About Bon and Rin."

"What about them?"

Shima half smiled, finally realizing the mess he just created. _"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! He didn't know?!"_ He scrambled to find the right words to lance the situation, but even he could feel that Yukio was about to burst.

"Yuki-"

Yukio dropped Bon's legs and pushed up his glasses, causing Bon to fall on Shima. "Ack! Shit! Shima? What're you doing?" asked Bon, rubbing his head.

Shima ignored Bon's heavy body for the time being and focused on trying to get Yukio's attention. "Yukio! What're about to do?"

Bon looked up and saw the stern countenance of Yukio. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Shima, take Bon to his room. He needs to rest."

Shima frowned and looked at Yukio. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Yukio turned and started to walk as he said "I'm going to pay a visit to my brother. I have to make sure he's 'feeling well,' too." Yukio walked briskly through the hallway towards his dorm room. Bon looked at Shima confused. "What the fuck was that?"

"uummm..." Shima started to scoot away from Bon just for safety precautions. "Yukio kinda knows about you and Rin now."

Bon's eyes opened wide and his pupils narrowed. "WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HIM!?" Bon reached for Shima's shirt collar, but fortunately Shima had performed the right calculations to be out of Bon's reach. The sudden burst of adrenaline for Bon cause an almost instant crash that made him dizzier than before, yet he still tried to threaten Shima.

"I-I toldyou...I told you thathe-he..." Bon could barely complete a thought, frustrating him to his core. His grabbed at his hair and screamed. "AAGGGGGHHH FUCK! GOD DAMMIT" He pounded his fist on the floor in anger. Shima looked at Bon and understood why he felt angry, yet he was more worried about his current health. "Bon, let's get you to your room. I think you should lie down."

Bon grunted as he stood, his dizziness causing multiple problems. He stumbled through the hall with Shima under his shoulder. Through the fogginess of his thoughts he was able to concentrate on only one thing: Rin's safety.

-


End file.
